Power converters, such as direct current to direct current (DC/DC) power converters are implemented in a variety of electronic devices to convert an input DC voltage to an output DC voltage. There are various types of DC/DC power converters, such as buck, boost, or buck/boost switching converters. Power supply systems often implement an output inductor through which an output current is provided to generate an output voltage. The magnitude of the voltage across the output inductor can affect the output voltage based on the amount of the load to which the power supply system provides the output power.